Lo recuerdas?
by Tomoka
Summary: [Dream Pair] [Shone ai] [Drabble] ¿Nee, Fujikochan recuerdas esto? – Dijo, señalándole una de las tantas fotos que ahora se encontraban botadas en el suelo.


**o.1- Dream Pair**

**o.2- Shonen ai**

**o.3- Prince of tennis le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.**

**Lo recuerdas?  
Drabble**

- ¿Nee, Fujiko-chan recuerdas esto? – Dijo, señalándole una de las tantas fotos que ahora se encontraban botadas en el suelo.

- Si, claro! Fue cuando… Lo olvidé.

- ¬.¬U… Fue cuando la profesora te regaló un caramelo por haber rescatado a ese gato del árbol… pero yo fui el que me subí y luego te pasé al gatito y luego te quedaste con los créditos… cretino.

- Tu sacaste esa fotografía?

- Te lo cobraría algún día.

- Jaja… eres raro. – Dijo con su sonrisa de siempre.

- Tú das miedo.

- Yo?

- Si… el gran Santo de Japón.

- n..n! Oh! Mira esta…

Tomó del suelo otra, en la que salían dos niños de unos 8 años. Entre los dos tenían agarrado a un oso de un poco menos estatura que la de ellos. El castaño tenía una sincera sonrisa y el pelirrojo tenía una expresión que irradiaba alegría. Estaba feliz.

-Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Icreibleee! – Gritaba de alegría intentando arrebatarle la foto que el tensai tenía en sus manos. - Pensé que esa foto ya no existía!.

- Guardo las mejores n..n.

- Lo recuerdo! Fue cuando… me regalaste a Daigoro:D!! ese ha sido mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños!

- En serio?

- Siii! Daigoro es mi peluche favorito! Mi cosa favorita! 0! Yo lo amooooo!!

- Que interesante n..n.

- Hoi Hoi Quien nos tomó esa foto?

- Tu hermana?

- Ah! Es verdad! Recuerdo que... en esa foto yo no posé, estaba muy feliz .

- Já… es verdad.

- También te veías feliz, fujiko-chan.

- Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy.

- Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Exclamó abalanzándose sobre el tensai.

- Hehe n..n. Mira esta. – Tomó la foto mas vieja que había. A pesar de los años no estaba dañada, pero se notaba que tenía más tiempo que las otras. Dos niños de 5 años con uniformes del Kinder Garden aparecían en ella. El más bajito sujetaba la cámara, se notaba por como tenía puesto el brazo. No tenía un gran enfoque y estaba algo movida.

- E-esa fue… - no podía hablar de la emoción (N/a: xD jajaja q exageración o.oU... pero ya conocen a Eiji)

- La primera foto que tomé con la primera cámara que tuve.

- Siii!

_Flash Back.---_

_- Vamos, Eiji llegaremos tarde!._

_- Pero mamii T.T yo quiero llevar a mi Nyankotarou(1) - exclamaba el pequeño niño con un gatito en los brazos, llorando._

_- Eiji! No puedes llevar mascotas al Zinder Garden._

_- Nyaaa T-T!_

_- Tus hermanas lo cuidarán mientras no estés._

_- Yap… pero que lo cuiden bien. – Dijo secándose las lágrimas. _

_Se subieron al auto y la madre pasó a dejar a su hijo al Zinder Garden._

_- Estuviste llorando? – Le preguntó su amigo._

_- Hai T-T! Yo quería traer a Nyankotarou!_

_- Ya no te preocupes… Además mira lo que me han regalado esta mañana n..n!_

_Sysuke sacó de su morral una cámara fotográfica. No era profesional. Era una deshechable. Pero a fin de cuentas, era una cámara._

_-Wooou – Dijo asombrado. – No has sacado ninguna?_

_-No, quería que saliéramos los dos! n..n_

_-Gracias! 0 - Dijo abrazándolo._

_- Bien, aquí va._

_Puso la cámara en posición y luego sacó la fotografía._

_Fin Flash Back.---_

- Nee… Fujiko-chan… - Dijo después de reflexionar un poco.

- Si?

- Porque querías que saliéramos los dos en tu primera foto?

- Porque te quería mucho! n..n

- Ahhhh… Y lo sigues haciendo?

- Sacándote fotos?

- No!... pensando… _eso_.

- Ah… en serio quieres saberlo?

- Si!

- Bueno… es obvio.

- En serio? Yo también te quiero mucho!! Mucho mucho:D! – Dijo abrazándolo aún más.

- No creo que tanto como yo n..n.

- Nyaa! Mentira:P!

- Es verdad… Mira.

Eiji pensó que le enseñaría otra fotografía. Se incorporó un poco para ver. Pero para su sorpresa Fuji se acercó a su cara, a sus labios.

Lo besó.

Eiji tenía los ojos abiertos, sorprendido.

Fuji tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando.

Poco a poco se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

El distanciamiento duró poco, Eiji se abalanzó sobre Fuji, tirándolo al suelo, con él encima. Y lo besó, pero más profundamente que el beso que anteriormente su "amigo" le había dado.

- Lo ves? Yo te quiero más :P! – dijo Eiji cuando se volvieron a separar.

- Eso crees?

Entonces Fuji se acercó a Eiji, nuevamente…

**(1) Así no se llamaba el gatito que Yuki alimentaba? Si no es asi… lo siento o.oU se refiere a "pequeño Miaucito" xD xD (Gravitation) **

**Hi n.n jeej aquí un fic de esta pareja que adoro º¬º¡! Si son tan kawaiis! x3! Se que a mucha gente le desagrada.. porq en PoT hay mas OishixEiji.. pero como no me agrada Oishi ¬¬U... pss ademas ellos... ellos... deben estar juntos n0n!**

**Nunca había visto a alguien exponiendo una teoría de "De donde salio Daigoro?" xD… pss se lo regaló Fuji n0n!!.**

**Opiniones? Botoncito "Go!" de abajo.**

**BaiBai**


End file.
